Zebra's girlfriend
by MisteriosaSaky
Summary: Not many knows Zebra have a girlfriend, after all he is very protective and with her he make not exception, even if she find it more than a bit annoying, that's why when they have a disagreement is frightening to see, well, that and hilarious" ZebraXOc one-sided Coco&SaniXOc slight TorikoXOc CH1 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Coco, Sani, Zebra nor __Starjun, I don't own Toriko serie, because if I do it'll be a reverse harem with Komatsu a beautiful girl, that or with Hitomi in there like the female protagonist alongside Coco_

_**A/N:** I am working in my others projects but I'll probably take a while, specially Sani, Coco is my favorite character so it was the fastest to finish, then Zebra is the second favorite character, and then Sani is the fourth, Sorry Sani..._

_**Summary: **Not many knows Zebra have a girlfriend, after all he is very protective and with her he make not exception, even if she find it more than a bit annoying, that's why when they have a disagreement is frightening to see, well, that and hilarious" ZebraXOc one-sided Coco&amp;SaniXOc slight TorikoXOc_

* * *

**"Zebra's girlfriend_"_**

**_"The Unexpected Relationship"_**

"I'm so happy! I still can't believe all of you are eating and enjoying the century soup I made" -Komatsu say looking at all his friends enjoying his cooking, at his words Coco lift his head to look at Komatsu with a sheeplish smile-

"Komatsu-kun?" -he said blushing a little, insecure for a unknown reason- "do you mind if I ask for a bit of the soup?"

"you want more? no problem!" -he reply grinning at his question-

"no, not exacly" -he said embarrassed while scratch his neck- "I mean more like to take at home..." -at his words all of them turn in his direction, with a protest ready in his lips, but Toriko is faster-

"you want Hitomi-chan to try it?" -Toriko ask with a knowing chuckle-

"I'm so obvious?" -he answer with a blush and scratching his cheek in embarasment, making the people around them confused-

"Hitomi-chan?" -Komatsu ask voicing the confusion in everyone mind, Toriko chuckle at that, and Coco seem even more shyer-.

"Hitomi-chan is Zebra's girlfriend!" -Toriko answer laughing at that, making the others gasps in surprise.

"Zebra's?" -Match said, Takimaru continue- "girlfriend?"

"Why is I never hear of that before?" -Teppei ask confused.

"Wait a minute! Are you saying Zebra, the same Zebra who is in prison right now? The same that almost killed me? That Zebra has a girlfriend?!" -Match yelled overcoming the shock.

"Yeah" -Coco said with a small frown - "I know Zebra is not the best guy, but he is pretty protective of her, even if she is more dangerous than him when she want to" -Coco chuckled at his inside joke- "but she is really nice and caring, I'm more concerned for her emotional health right now" -frowning in annoyance- "Zebra is a real bastard to leave her so worried, she is been so depressed lately"

'What type of woman can date a man like Zebra? And be more dangerous than him? Surely is some sort of ugly, huge monster or something' -Takimaru, Match and Teppei think.

"And you are taking care of her?" -Toriko ask with a smirk- "that is so nice of you! Maybe she can finally fall for you!" - Laughing and that only make Coco bush.

"D-Dont said that things! I'm worried for her! And is she who keep dropping in my place!" -He said blushing like mad.

"Easy, Easy!" -Toriko said patting Coco's back- "I know you still like her, Sani like her too, but with Zebra there he is afraid to make a move on her and you know I'm already over it, but if you are happy been his friend that is your choice"

"Are you saying the girlfriend of that monster isn't a monster like him?" -Takimaru ask, to later blush for his words- "I'm sorry, that was out of place"

"Hahahahaha!" -Toriko laugh loudly and Coco frown in annoyance- "of course she is a monster! But not the type you are thinking!"

"She is not a monster of any type! She have changes of moods like any women, the only difference is that she is a powerful bishokuya, even if she is not a very well know one"

"You said that because she never have attacked you like she did with Sani, Zebra and I" -Toriko said shuddering at the memory.

"She have and you know that, is just that I am better with words when it comes to calm her" -Coco said shuddering too.

"Even if that girl sound interesting, I have betters things to do than hear the romantic live of the monster that is Zebra, or your masoquist side" -Match said in a serious tone, that cause Coco to blush and Toriko laugh.

"Ahhh! The young love!" - Setsuno said giggling at Coco's discomfort- "but what Match-kun said is true, I have to go back, I still have things I need to take care of"-she looked at Coco with a serious expression- "the next time we see each other I expect to know everything" She started to giggle one more time, and Coco's blush deeper.

"I'm sorry but I need to go too" -Takimaru said with a light blush- "the Gourmet Knights are waiting my return"

"And I need to talk to my master" -Teppei said serious- "after all he always says, 'Teppei, when you take a job for me, I expect to you to give me a full report after it is finished', is not like I don't do it, but he keep saying that, and for what happened in the last job I have been unable to give it to him, probably my master is gonna punish me, and I need to do a written report too..." -he said in a rush to scratch his head with a sheepishly grin in his face- "that is the reason"

"So...all of you are leaving?" -Komatsu ask, his face in a disappointed expression.

"I stay! After all I'm still hungry and your food is the best!" -Toriko said, swallowing everything at his arm reach.

"I'm staying too, at least for a little bit" -Coco said, a shy smile in his face- "If I don't return to open the fortune teller shop, my customers are going to make a fuss"

After that most of the customers left the restaurant, and only Toriko, Coco and Komatsu stayed.

"That was out of place Toriko" -Coco said annoyed and embarrassed because the previous chat.

"Why? She is Zebra's girlfriend!" Toriko said.

"I mean the monster comment!" -Coco said annoyed- "Zebra is going to kick your ass if he ever hears that!" -A sudden chuckle sprout between his lips- "And probably Hitomi will laugh like a mad woman" -he said amused.

"You are right! She would love to hear it!" -Toriko said laughing.

"Ah, Coco-san, who exactly is Hitomi-san" Komatsu asked.

"Like I said, she's Zebra's girlfriend" - Toriko said.

"To answer your question" -Coco said softly- "she is an old friend, and like Toriko, Sani and Rin that you already know, and the problem child that is Zebra, we all grow together, because of that she is like a sister of sorts"

"Coco-san." - Komatsu said - "How is Hitomi-san like?"

"She is a beautiful, caring, charming, loyal, intelligent woman, and even if she doesn't openly show it, she doesn't have a high confidence in herself..." -Coco said in fondest.

"And even if she likes to mess with peoples heads you are madly in love with her! You and Sani!" -Toriko said laughing at his face and making him blush.

"S-SHUT UP! And you know Sani only have a crush in her!" -He said embarrassed and looking aside, then continue trying to change the subject- "also she doesn't mess with peoples heads! She like to tease them! And if they end doing something funny or crazy because of that it's only a bonus at least that are her words..."

"It's the same that mess with peoples heads! That is what make Sani and you so funny to look at" - Toriko said while laughing.

"Umm? And where does she live?" - Komatsu asked.

"She lives in a secluded place, she feels uncomfortable with many people, not because she is exactly shy, but because her powers" -Coco chuckled hiding a frown- "that is one of the main reasons why Zebra begun to act the way he does now, even if he never is going to admit it, that is a way to maintain people away of her and make her more comfortable" -chuckling- "he is in Hitomi's words 'a big bad scary teddy bear'" - he finished amused.

"Yeah, a big softly one!" - Toriko chuckled- "and how is Hitomi? Really?"

"You know her, when she fells down she do two things, or close herself or spend time with us, and even if I don't have the better sense of smell and she hide her feelings with her laugh and jokes, I almost can sense in her skin the smell of cry, I'm really worried, so I through a bit of soup can cheer her a bit"

"I'll talk with the old man, you know he have a soft spot for her, every one of us do..." -Toriko said serious.

"It would be nice to meet Hitomi-san, but if it makes her feel uncomfortable, I don't want to be a bother" - Komatsu said.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you, and you are not a bother" -Coco said in a matter of fact tone- "it can cheer her up, and is how many people, rather than people that make her feel uncomfortable" - He said while frowning unconsciously - "Zebra is too overprotective, but I'm sure it can be good for her"

"If it's okay" - Komatsu said - "I'll bring her a big pot filled with Century Soup"

Yun! Yun!

"You want to meet her too, Yun?" - Komatsu asked.

Yun!

"She'll be glad to finally meet you Komatsu, and knowing her, I'm sure she'll be static to meet Yun here" -Coco said petting its head.

"I'm glad" - Komatsu said with Yun agreeing with him.

"How much time spend you two together? After all I doubt you tell her of Komatsu in a few encounters" -Toriko said, trying to catch him.

"That doesn't matter!" -Coco blush- "And I try to help her, only that!"

"So, when can we meet her?" - Komatsu asked trying to change the subject.

"Probably in a few days, but all depends of her" -He signed in concern- "She said she is going to drop to my place later today and stay there for at least a weak, but with her, one can't never know for sure"

"Totally true!" -Toriko chuckled- "and where she is gonna sleep?" -He said looking at Coco with a silly smile.

"T-Toriko! You know I have a futon for emergencies!" -Coco said blushed and releasing a sign- "I'll normally give her my bed but she is stubborn saying that is my bed and the futon is more than enough for her"

"Yeah, that is Hitomi-chan" - he said laughing- "she thinks in others more than herself"

"Anyway, feel free to eat as much soup as you want" - Komatsu said as he looked at the heavenly kings talking.

"Thank you Komatsu, but I am full and I need to return to my house, Hitomi is in her way, and sadly I can't predict when or how she can be"

"I'll take more of that soup" - Toriko said.

"Okay Toriko-san" - Komatsu turned to Coco - "Bye Coco-san have a safe trip"

"I'll see you again Komatsu" - Coco said and then left.

When Coco is in a safe distance.

"Toriko-san? Zebra-san sound so different of what I heard of Match-san and Teppei-san, why is that?" -Komatsu asked shyly.

"Well" -Toriko said nervous- "if I tell you, can you promise me you will not say it to anyone else?"

"huh, Sure!" -Komatsu said confident and confused.

"Well, even if he is considered dangerous, he never hurt someone on propose if they don't deserve it first, he is after all a tsundere" - Toriko laughed.

"I dont believe you" - Komatsu bluntly said.

"You'll see" -Toriko said laughing- "that is the only truth!"

"We'll see" -Komatsu said signing amused- "Toriko-san would you like more soup?"

"Yeah keep it coming"

* * *

**_A/N: That's the chapter, I know that it have more than a few mistakes but don't blame me, if somebody want I am more than open to accept beta readers help_**

**_*wink wink*_**

**_but if not then don't blame me, is really hard to write in English when you are not native, so..._**

**_Good Bye!_**

**_and..._**

**_GOOD FOOD FOR EVERYONE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Coco, Sani, Zebra and Starjun, I don't own Toriko series, because if I did I would make it a reverse harem with Komatsu a beautiful girl, that or with Hitomi in there like the female protagonist.

A/N: I give thanks to my friend and temporal Beta Umi Tatsuky, this is one of the alternatives versions, there is a few paragraphs which are exactly the same to the original, but the general outcome is going to be totally different, I will probably use the same dialogs and titles in some of the chapters but the direction is going to be a way more different as chapters pass.

Important: Hitomi's behaivor is different in every version, but only because she have spended. more of her time with her boyfriend, so her behavior become closer or more appropiate to be with him. She also have a 'HUGE' love for cute actions, peoples and animals she belive are cute, I dare to say it is almost worse than Sani's obsession with beauty.

Sumary: Not many know Zebra have a girlfriend, after all, he is very protective and with her he make no exception, even if she yell and fight with him when he do it, many end frightened with those fights, but at the end the fights are always hilarious and let you surprised " ZebraXOc one-sided Coco&amp;SaniXOc slight TorikoXOc

* * *

"Zebra's girlfriend"

Chapter 2: "The curious relationship between the Kings and Hitomi"

"Hitomi-chan, you know you can wait here, nobody will blame you if you don't want to go to hotel gourmet" - Said our lovable fortune teller bishokuya in a formal attire, at his side is a beautiful woman with her long red hair in a tight braid wearing a black Lolita dress with details in red - "After all we all know you tend to go sick when you are in crowded places"

"Don't be silly Coco-chan" - She said with a flirtatious wink making him blush- "It have been months since I last see Sani, Toriko and Rin-chan, and since we go together this can be considered a date" - She hugged one of his arms to make the blush in the male grow deeper - "Doesn't that make you happy?"

"Hitomi-chan" - Coco said while blushing. Hitomi giggled and then lightly pinched his cheek.

"You're so adorable, when you're embarrassed" - She giggled.

"Hitomi" - He said sternly, while his face still brightly red- "Don't joke with that, Zebra is going to be jealous and I still love you"

"You worry too much about Zebra-chan reaction" - She said with an amused smile - "He knows I only have eyes for him, and you know I only see you like my friend, my best friend, but a friend not less" - She pinched his cheek affectively making him blush again - "There was a time when I would have grown to love you in a romantic way but now I can only see you like a friend and brother"

"Are you serious?" - Coco asked.

"Why would I lie to you? You're so mean Coco" - Hitomi whined.

"S-Sorry" - Coco said while blushing.

"Cute!" - She squealed and hugged him by the torso - "You are so cute Coco!" - She place a kiss in his cheek and turn around to face Kiss, giggling at his blush and stutter- "So, can we go now?"

"S-Sure" - He said as he blushed.

"You're so adorable!" - Hitomi exclaimed and then hugged him - "Don't ever change!" - She then kissed his cheek and mounted Kiss back patting behind her- "Come here! I know you want to hug me while we fly"

"H-Hitomi!" - Coco blushed as he saw Hitomi giggle.

"Come on slowpoke!" She laughed as coco blushed even more as he mounted on Kiss.

* * *

"So, for what you tell me they sound too close to be simple friends" - Hitomi comment - "I bet you they'll become something more in a few weeks at the most!" - She giggle walking to the tall building that is Hotel Gourmet, at her side is a blushed bishokuya.

"H-Hitomi! They are not going to become a couple!" - Coco yell embarrassed catching the attention of the people around, a few meters away are Sani, Toriko and Rin in a pointless discussion.

"I mean like a combo you pervert!" - Hitomi said laughing and pinching Coco's cheek in affection, making the present blush deeper.

"Sorry" - He said while blushing.

"You're too cute" - She giggled - "Come on, I can't wait to try the soup"

"Hitomi-nee?" - Rin asks looking at the 'couple' curiously - "Is that you?"

"Rin-chan!" - Hitomi exclaim running to her and embracing the younger in her arms in a tight warm hug - "I missed you so much! Look at you! You are a full grown woman!"

"It's been a few months since we last saw each other" - Rin said while smiling - "Oh yeah, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Nothing wrong with me" - Hitomi said as she laughed.

"Are you sure Hitomi-nee?" - Rin asked concerned at her laughing form.

"Sure thing Rin-chan!" - Hitomi exclaim ruffling her hair whit a gentle touch, turning around to face Toriko and Sani with a coquettish smirk - "And how are you, my two little guys?"

"I'm fine, Hitomi" - Toriko laughed and ruffled her hair making her pout.

"How about you Sani?" - She asked.

"It would be disgusting if I was in poor health" - Sani muttered.

"Is that so? Is my little Sani in a bad mood today?" - She asks teasing with a hug and a flirtatious wink making him blush brightly - "Do you need a kiss to help you?"

"H-Hitomi!" - Sani exclaimed while blushing.

"I'm joking!" - She laughed - "It's so funny to tease you"

"Coco and you are so funny and cute to tease!" - She said laughing harder.

"Hitomi-chan!" - Coco exclaimed making her giggle.

"It's true" - She said making them blush.

"You're going to be the death of me" - Coco said as he looked at her making her giggle.

"So, are we going to eat or not? I'm starving" - She said.

"Sure thing Hitomi-nee!" - Rin chirp while clinging herself at Toriko's arm.

"I'm starving too!" - Toriko state, drooling at the mention of food and unaffected at Rin's behavior, making Hitomi giggle.

"You are so cute!" - Hitomi coed at the couple pinching Toriko's cheek affectionate starting a blush in the bluenette - "You'll make a great couple! You better take care of Rin-chan!" - That make Rin blush and Toriko blush deeper in self-consciousness, and make Sani's protective side to show.

"Hitomi-nee!" - Rin exclaimed and then blushed as she thought about being together with Toriko.

Sani glared at Toriko as Rin continued to hug his arm, just then hitomi pulled on his cheek.

"Sani! Rin-chan is old enough to have a boyfriend" - She scold Sani and then smirk with a mischievous glint in her eyes - "You know, there are many men out there who could love to date with her, is a shame Rin prefer Toriko, after all, out there are better and more truthfully people, people like Zebra for example, only a few days ago I meet someone similar to him"

"You met a person that's disgusting as Zebra" Sani said.

"Sani!" - Hitomi yelled - "Don't be so mean"

"Sorry" - he said.

"And besides" - Hitomi said - "Rin could have ended up with a person like Zebra"

Sani shivered at the thought.

"Even if Toriko is way better than that disgusting monster he is still too disgusting to be with my baby sister" - Sani said and at those words Hitomi's braid and bangs start to levitate wildly in the air.

"Sani! Zebra is not disgusting!" - She yell and release a lightning bolt toward him, which makes Sani's hair stand up and Sani himself to run for cover.

"Ah! Sorry Hitomi!" Sani exclaimed while hiding behind Toriko - "Hit this dude instead!"

"Oi! Sani! Stop acting like a little kid!" - Toriko yelled.

"Shut up Toriko!" - Sani exclaimed.

"Hump!" - Hitomi pout at the scene - "Not fair Sani! Be a man and stop to hide behind Toriko, Coco or Rin-chan when you misbehave!"

"You brought this on yourself" - Coco said making Sani growl.

"Shut up Coco!" - Sani yelled.

"Come on, let's just enter in the hotel and meet with Komatsu, okay?" - Rin said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Fine!" - Hitomi whined walking ahead and in the way punching hard Sani's cheek with a smirk - "Here you go!"

"Ow!" - Sani yelled in pain and then stroke his cheek.

"You brought that upon yourself" - The others said.

"I know that!" - Sani yelled.

"Serves you right" - Hitomi muttered.

* * *

"This place looks great! I can feel the harmony in almost every corner!" - Hitomi exclaim looking the diner room with a soft happy smile - "Coco! You never told me how great this place is!" - She said pinching Coco's cheek annoyed.

"Sorry" - Coco apologized - "Can you let go of my cheek now?"

"Nope, it's your punishment" - She said, then saw a baby wall penguin waddle towards them with a chef walking right behind him.

"Cute!" - She exclaimed as she scooped up the penguin and hugged him.

"So cute!" - She squeal rubbing their faces together- "What is your name sweetheart?" - She asks unaware of Komatsu presence, that make the group chuckle in amusement at her behavior.

"Hitomi-nee never changes" -Rin express giggling.

"She sure is something" - Toriko chuckled.

"Yun! Yun! Yun! Yun!" - The penguin cheered while being held.

"You're so cute!" - She exclaimed and then squeezed the penguin again.

"I'm Komatsu, the head chef of Hotel Gourmet" - he said - "You must be Hitomi-san"

"Oh?" -Hitomi title her head to look at Komatsu curiously with Yun still in her embrace - "You are Komatsu? I'm Hitomi! A pleasure to finally meet you! Coco tell me wonders of you and your cooking skills!" - At that Coco blush and looks aside embarrassed, making her giggle and pinch Coco's cheek - "You are so cute Coco! But you were right! He really have talent like a chef!"

"I'm not that great, I still have a lot to learn" - Komatsu said while blushing.

Hitomi hugged the penguin and smiled - "Even so, your potential of being a great chef is amazing"

"Thank you Hitomi-san" - Komatsu said.

"Oi! Komatsu! When are we going to eat?!" - Toriko yelled as his stomach started to growl.

"Toriko! Show some respect and manners! You are not an animal!" - Hitomi scolded with a menacing glare making Toriko give a few steps backwards and before he can try to run away or Hitomi try to punish him her stomach growls too, making her blush and turn around to hide her face.

"Does this happen often?" - Komatsu asked.

"Yes, but that's what makes Hitomi, Hitomi. That's just her way of showing that she cares" - Coco said.

"Shut up Coco!" - She exclaim embarrassed, hiding her face against Yun's body - "So soft too!"

"Yun! Yun! Yun!" - Yun exclaimed.

"You're just so adorable!" - She exclaimed as she hugged the penguin.

"Hitomi-san seems like a nice person" - Komatsu said - "Yun agrees too"

"Yun! Yun! Yun!" - The penguin said.

"You're too cute!" - She exclaimed as she started to squeeze the penguin tighter.

*Growl*

At that sound everyone turn around to look at Toriko.

"What! It wasn't me!" - He complain glazing for the corner of his eye at a red Hitomi hiding behind Yun's body- 'Is that Hitomi? But she is who eat less of us all!' - He thought concerned - "Hitomi?"

"S-Shut up Toriko!" - Hitomi stuttered embarrassed.

"It seems that everyone is hungry, how about you get the soup ready Komatsu?" - Coco asked.

"Leave it to me Coco-san" - Komatsu said as he went back into the kitchen with Yun following him.

"Hitomi-nee? Are you alright?" - Rin asks concerned, at it the older slightly ruffled Rin's hair affectionately.

"Of course I'm right! Why do you ask?" - Hitomi said with a smile, just then her stomach growled even louder, making her eyes grow in surprise and become a deeper shade of red - "Damn" - She mumbled embarrassed turning around to not face the group.

"Hitomi, when was the last time you ate?" - Toriko asked.

"Uh, well…" - She said while blushing - "A while ago"

"What!" - Rin yelled - "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine! Promise!" - Hitomi said - "It's just..." -blush and turn around- "I don't really feel hunger lately" - She mumbles, barely understandable, the only one who get it is Coco, who frown in concern.

"Hitomi, even if you don't feel hunger you still need to eat properly" - Coco scold, at that she blush but smirk flirtatious and hug him.

"Oh? Coco-chan! Are you scolding me? You are so cute when you behave like that!" - She teases with a kiss in his cheek, that cause Coco to blush brightly and stutter, making him forget what he was doing.

"Coco, are you flirting with her?"- Toriko asked making Coco blush, Toriko laughed - "Imagine what Zebra would do if he were here"

"Toriko please act more appropriate at least" - Coco asked.

"Hehehe" - Hitomi giggle amused, releasing a small sign, relived for the change of topic, then smirk again - "Coco knows I only have eyes for Zebra, he'll never try something like that" - She said hugging Coco again - "But Coco is just so cute that I can't help myself! He is adorable!" - She kissed his cheek again.

"Zebra would have probably kicked your ass" - Toriko mumbled as he saw Coco blush.

"Shut up Toriko" - Coco said - "Zebra would kick your ass too"

"True! He acts so childish! He becomes so mad when jealous at the little things that is almost not fun!" - Hitomi said with a happy smile.

"Then why you keep flirting with us so much?" - Toriko asks frowning.

"I never said it was not funny! I said 'almost' not fun!" - Hitomi replied with a giggle.

'I should have expected that' - Toriko thought in amusement.

"Yun! Yun! Yun!" - Yun said as he waddled out of the kitchen with Komatsu pushing a cart with soup on it.

"Cute!" - Hitomi said as Yun walked over to her making her hug him.

"Is that the soup? It feels wonderful!" - Hitomi exclaims - "It feels so harmonious! You are a great chef Komatsu-kun!"

"T-Thank you Hitomi-san, but how do you know that? I haven't had the chance to even lift the lid" - Komatsu asks curious.

"Hitomi have the ability to 'feel' the electrical energy around her, in a way is similar to Sani's touch and my sight, and she is even better in telling the future than I am" - Coco explained making Hitomi blush and narrow her eyes.

"Coco! Don't said that! I don't tell the future!" - Hitomi exclaim embarrassed.

"U-uh" - Coco looks at her with fear- "S-sorry Hitomi! I didn't mean to offend you!"

"Ugh!" - She turns away blushing- "Damn! Not fair! I can't punish you if you apologize even if you didn't do anything wrong!"

"Sorry..." -Coco mumbled again, that make Hitomi pout even more.

"Hitomi-nee have a big soft spot for Coco!" - Rin exclaims between giggles.

"That's not true!" - Hitomi grumble embarrassed - "He is my besty, that's why I am soft with him!"

"I-It's true" - Coco said while blushing.

"Yeah, not to mention she's with Zebra" - Toriko laughed - "He would have probably beat up Coco for being near her"

"Toriko!" - Hitomi said and pulled on his ear - "Zebra wouldn't attack unless it's for a good reason"

"H-Hitomi!" - Toriko yelp in pain - "I was only playing!"

"It doesn't matter! Don't tell that things of Zebra! He is only a big bad scary teddy bear! He doesn't kill a fly if it doesn't annoy him first!" - She scolds with a dreamy and soft look in her eyes at the mention of Zebra - "He is just so nice, and sexy too!" - She exclaims releasing Toriko's ear to cover her mouth, giggling at the thought of Zebra, that makes the others sweatdrop.

'She never changes' - The group think looking at a blushing and giggling Hitomi, with a slight perverted undertone in her giggles.

"Yun! Yun! Yun!" - The baby penguin said while waddling over to Hitomi.

"Aw! You're so adorable!" - She yelled and then hugged the penguin.

"Is Hitomi-san always like that?" - Komatsu asks gesturing towards a squealing and hiper Hitomi.

"Yeah!" - Rin said giggling.

"That is Hitomi!" - Toriko laughs.

"She behaves like that most the time" - Coco said smiling softly, amused at her behavior.

"Is that true?" - Komatsu asks amused.

"Of course, how else could be Hitomi-chan?" - Sani said grumbling to himself - "I don't understand why the beautiful Hitomi-chan chose the monster of Zebra over my beautiful self, it's not fair! She loves cute things almost the same way I love beauty! Not fair!"

"Sani!" - Hitomi said and then walked over to him - "Zebra is a good guy, he just has a unique way of showing it" - She then pulled Sani's ear - "Now apologize"

"Oooowwwww!" - Sani yelled in pain.

"B-but Hitomi!" - Sani tries to complain but a glare from Hitomi shut him - "Sorry..." - He mumbled looking at the ground with a blush.

"Good boy!" - Hitomi giggle patting his head affectionately, that makes Sani blush even brighter - "Aww! So cute!" - She squeals and hug Sani kissing his cheek.

"H-H-Hitomi-chan!" - Sani squeak in embarrassment making her giggle.

"You are really cute when you want Sani..." - She giggle with a flirtatious smirk patting his cheek in affection.

"So, Hitomi-san is always like this?" - Komatsu asked.

"Yup, she never changes" - Toriko laughed.

"And why would I change, I'm happy the way I am" - She said.

"True, but maybe you could be less teasing, with us at least" - Coco said with a blush - "After all you tease us since we meet" - At those words Hitomi blush and pout.

"Coco! I was not teasing you guys, not since I meet you at least!" - She exclaims embarrassed at her past self - "It's not my fault I didn't know what I did back there was bad! How was I supposed to know that asking if I could touch your hair was a bad thing? Or drinking from the same cup? Or calling Sani girly? Or even for a bath together was wrong!?" - She complains with a burning blush, to then smirk with amusement - "But you guys looked so cute all red, sputtering and unable to talk or look at me! So funny!" - She said giggling to herself and making the guys blush - "This makes me love to tease you! The faces you spot when I ask you to share a bath! Too funny!" - At that they blushed even more making Hitomi have a strange glint in her eyes and look at them with a mischievous smile - "By the way, when can we share a bath together?" - She ask playfully.

"HITOMI!" - The three kings yelled while blushing.

"Hitomi-nee sure is something" - Rin giggled.

"Don't say that!" - Coco yelled, still face all red - "Imagine what Zebra would say if he heard you say that"

"Ow...but is fun!" - She pouts at Coco, then she smirked - "And besides I'm only playing! And he knows it! I could never think in cheating on him! Even less do it! But we actually can share a bath! There are a few medicinal and natural baths in which one must use swimsuits!" - She states ending with a giggle at their red faces.

"Such naughty boys you are" - She said making them blush even more.

"Hitomi" - The three kings sighed.

"Yun! Yun! Yun!" - Yun said while flapping his wings.

"SO CUTE!" - Hitomi exclaimed and hugged him.

"Hitomi-nee never changes" - Rin giggled.

'Hitomi-san sure is something' - Komatsu thought amused and blushing at her previous words.

* * *

"And that's how I get my arm back! Hahaha!" - Toriko finished his story with a laugh.

"Toriko! Could you just shut up for a minute?!" - Hitomi exclaimed rubbing her forehead.

"Hitomi? Are you alright?" - Coco asked concerned at her sudden outburst- "Is your head hurting so bad?"

"Sorry" - She mumbled blushing and looking a side - "Don't worry, it's still bearable. It's just Toriko talks too loud and that makes my head throb, anyway!" - Standing up with a soft smile - "Is better if I go now, thanks for everything guys"

"Do you want me to accompany you back?" - Coco asked.

"No, its fine Coco" - She said.

"Hitomi-san where are you going?" - Komatsu asked while holding Yun.

"Just to my home" - She answers to then smirk - "By the way, you can come at my home sometime in the future? You guys are welcome to join too! I have a nice thermal bath in the backyard! This way we can finally bath together!" - That makes the whole group blush and her to giggle loudly, to then look at them with a stern glare - "And don't even think about forgetting yours swimsuits! If I even have a small glimpse of skin that is supposed to be covered I'm going to punish the culprit so bad that I swear that he is going to be scared for the rest of his life at the sight of water!"

"Yes ma'am" - They said while shivering at her threat.

'Scary' - They thought as they looked at her.

"Yun! Yun! Yun!" - Yun said while waving his arms.

"I'll see you again, cutie. You too Komatsu" - She said as she patted Yun's head.

"See ya!" - She waved a last time to then walk away humming a melody that is only in her head.

"Is my imagination or Hitomi-san looks happier than when she came here?" - Komatsu wondered out loud.

"It's not your imagination" - Coco said looking at Hitomi with a small smile - "Even if she is feeling depressed right now, the fact she was humming just now means she is happy, she only humm her feelings when she is happy"

"Yeah! And most the time she is unaware she is doing it!" - Toriko said to then look at Coco - "You were right, she is really bad, she not only smells like tears"

"You mean her appetite and the sound of her stomach?" - Rin asks worried.

"I have never heard her stomach grumble before, much less it growl like that! Is disgusting!" - Sani complains with a frown - "That unbeautiful disgusting monster! How he dares make Hitomi-Chan so sad!"

"Uh, why is Hitomi-san sad?" - Komatsu asked.

"Yun Yun" - Yun said.

"It's because that oaf Zebra is in jail" - Sani said.

"Hitomi really loves Zebra and could never love someone that is not him, not with the same intensity at least" - Coco said with a small sad smile.

"That's your fault Coco!" - Rin exclaims annoyed - "You know Hitomi-nee have a fixation with you over all the others when we were kids but you just kept pushing her away!" - She then glared at Sani - "And you! Why you didn't make something?! If you had confessed to her then she could have been my big sister! And not steep sister but a real sister! Even maybe a sister in law!" - She then looked at them both again - "You two are so much of an idiot! If she was with one of you she'll never been stuck with Zebra and nee-chan wouldn't be so sad!"

"Rin-san" - Komatsu shivered as he saw the woman shiver in rage.

"Rin" - the three kings said.

"Yun! Yun! Yun!" - Yun said as he waddled over to Rin.

"Thank you Yun!" - Rin said hugging the penguin - "Hitomi-nee was right! You are so cute!" - She looked again at the males and huffs annoyed - "Men!" - Shaking her head in annoyance she lowered at Yun's level.

"You worry too much, Hitomi is a strong woman" - Toriko said with a fond smile.

"I know she is strong! She is my big sister and my idol!" - Rin complains, and then hug Toriko's arm - "Toriko! Come with me! I know a great place that makes delicious deserts!"

"Food!" - Toriko started to drool and followed Rin.

"Disgusting!" - Sani yelled as he saw Toriko drooling - "But Rin is right"

"We can't change the past" - Coco said - "But Hitomi really does love Zebra, after all she was crying when Zebra went to prison" - He looks at the sky and smiles sadly - 'I really was an idiot for pushing her away' - Then looked at Komatsu - "Thank you Komatsu, this dinner was delicious and really pleasant, see you later" - Coco said walking ahead with a thoughtfully look in his eyes.

"Sorry Matsu but I need to go! I can't leave my baby sister alone with that gluttonous disgusting oaf!" - Sani exclaimed running to follow the couple.

"Everyone really cares for Hitomi-san" - Komatsu said as Yun waddled over to him, he smiled and then patted Yun's head - "Hitomi-san also cares for them too."

"Yun Yun! Yun!" - Yun exclaimed making Komatsu chuckle.

"I hope that Hitomi-san cheers up soon, don't you agree Yun?" - Komatsu asked.

"Yun! Yun!" - The penguin cheered.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy this story, and if you write a few reviews in my Toriko fics I wouldn't mind at all.

*wink! wink!*

I expect to publish the next chapter soon but not too soo because I'm rewriting all my jobs, but mostly Zebra and I also have a few new jobs that I expect you like.

GOOD FOOD FOR EVERYONE!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Did you guys miss me?_

_Well, it's been a few crazy months to me, I lost my phone, then my new phone broke and finally my last was stollen, and not only that but since I write in my phone and I have the worse of lucks when I cleaned my back up to upload my last update in my fics was then most of that shit happened to me, so work all again, I almost think in give up in my work but no! Im not going to do that but I come to the conclusion that I work better with drables so im going to rewrite this and make it a mixture betwen complex chapters and drables, in the meantime I let you guys with a new fic/bonus fic of when the kings were younger and theirs interactions with Hitomi_

_I hope you enjoy it_

_See ya later!_

_**Good Luck!**_

_**Good Food!**_


End file.
